


It started with a Note

by Roselle_Storm



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: This was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr that became a Webcomic! It does not belong to me! I just reblogged it and created this story in writing form!Tumblr Post
Relationships: Damian/Oliver "Ollie", Martha/Alexandria
Comments: 40
Kudos: 120





	It started with a Note

It was a typical day at school. Damian was at his locker, taking the required books for class when he felt a light touch on his backpack. He turned confused to see resident jock, Oliver more commonly known as Ollie by everyone walking past him.

The giggling of a group of girls caught his attention and he nervously reached behind him to his backpack, pulling a piece of paper off it. He felt a little disappointed. He didn’t think Ollie would be the type of person who stuck insulting messages on people.

However, what was written on the paper wasn’t an insult or name-calling but there were the words….

**CALL ME**

**(XXX-0XXX)**

There was even a little caricature of Ollie winking and Damian’s face turned as red as a tomato within a second as he turned around shyly to see Ollie peeking out from behind the lockers. When Ollie noticed him, he smiled and gave him finger-guns, making Damian’s heart beat louder in his chest.

He ran straight to class unsure what to do and his best friend Martha took one look at him and snatched the paper from his hands.

“You have to reply!” she squealed, clutching his arm.

“But…but what if this was meant as a joke?” Damian whispered, not looking up at her.

“If this is a joke, I will kick Ollie’s ass!” she declared making Damian laugh, imagining the petite auburn haired beating up the jock.

She dragged her chair to his table and flopped down into it. “In all seriousness, I don’t think Ollie would do something so hurtful. He is a nice guy. He’s genuinely kind and sincere. I think you should give him a reply.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “This is why you should get a cell phone. How are you gonna call him??”

Damian smiled unsurely. “You really think I should reply?”

“Yes. Take the risk, darling.”

Damian huffed out a breath, looking determined. “Alright then. I will.”

The next day, Ollie was laughing with his best friend, Ken when he spotted Damian coming up to him. Immediately he perked up as a swarm of butterflies blossomed in his stomach. Was he going to be accepted? Or rejected?

Damian wouldn’t look at him and slammed the paper he was holding into Ollie’s face before running away, hands covering his whole face.

Ollie was stunned for a moment before he pulled the paper off his face, rubbing his forehead as he read, Ken reading over his shoulder.

**~~I do not I have no~~ **

**I don’t have a cell phone.**

Below that there was a cute little drawing of a ghost saying sorry and Ollie gripped the paper tightly, feeling embarrassed as flowers danced around Ken who laughed and said. “Wahh how cute…”

Ollie dropped his head, covering his face with his hand as he blushed hotly, adoration filling him at Damian’s cuteness.

“So… are you gonna reply him?” Ken teased, elbowing him.

Ollie straightened. “Of course! This was just a minor setback.”

The day after, Damian found another note taped to his locker.

**Meet me by (drawing of football field)**

**(Ps: I like your shirt)**

Damian felt his cheeks warm again and he turned to see 2 figures duck out of sight behind the locker.

So…as encouraged by Martha, he headed to the football field. When he saw no sign of Ollie there, he sighed. Of course, it was just a joke and he was a fool to take Ollie seriously.

He was about to leave when large shadows loomed over him and he fell to the ground in fear. He threw his arms up to protect his face anticipating a punch but when no punch came and instead the sound of someone groaning reached his ears, he opened his eyes.

“Hey, are you ok?” Ollie’s warm eyes met his and he blinked, confused to see the large boy who had scared him on the ground with a lump on his head.

“Uh…yes. I’m ok,” he said softly embarrassed.

“Why did you hit him?! We just wanted to return something you dropped,” another boy exclaimed as he handed over the paper with Ollie’s message on it to Damian.

Embarrassed at the misunderstanding, the two boys bowed and apologised furtively as Bear, which was what people called the biggest boy waved his hands sheepishly; saying they didn’t need to apologise. 

Ollie huffed out a breath, letting go of his embarrassment when a tug on his sleeve caught his attention. He looked down to see Damian blushing shyly and a wide grin spread over his face.

He caught Damian’s hand in his, marvelling at finally being able to hold the smaller boy’s hand as he looked at him in adoration.

Damian felt his breath hitch at the clear softness in Ollie’s eyes and finally realised that the jock was not joking around.

Making up his mind, he grabbed a fistful of Ollie’s hoodie, ignoring the other’s sound of surprise and pressed their lips together.

Fireworks exploded.

Damian whimpered as warm hands cupped his cheeks even as his own hands gripped Ollie’s clothes tightly.

The bigger boy pulled back leaving both of them panting and they stared at each other, faces a matching red and affection in their eyes.

“I…I have to go,” Damian whispered shyly, looking down though the way his fingers curled in Damian’s hoodie showcased his reluctance.

“Uh… yeah, yeah. I have to go to…” Ollie stared at Damian further making the smaller boy blush more. Damian stepped back slightly, fiddling with his bag strap. “Um… bye.” With that he took off leaving Ollie alone in the field watching him leave with fondness.

That night both of them were unable to sleep, replaying the kiss in their minds endlessly. And when morning dawned in school, Damian found another note taped to his locker.

**Date?**

**Just say when & where**

His friends giggled behind him, enjoying their daily entertainment as Damian said out loud. “I think I should get a cell phone…”

A phone camera flashed, capturing the perfect picture of resident jock Ollie blushing as he read the note on his locker.

**Meet me on Dover Street at 7pm.**

**If you’re late I’m not gonna wait**

Again, there was the little ghost drawing and Ollie smiled, already planning his outfit.

‘I did it!’ Damian thought crouched down and blushing. ‘What will I do on the date?! What should I wear?’

Panicked he ransacked his whole closet until he found an outfit he thought he looked good in and by 7pm, he was already waiting.

‘I hope I look good… It’s 7pm already. When is he going to come?’ he wondered, nervous butterflies flitting in his stomach.

An hour passed and there was no sign of Ollie. ‘He’s late,’ Damian thought disappointed.

9 pm arrived and it started to rain, matching Damian’s mood. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he squatted on the ground of the awning he was taking shelter from. ‘I don’t understand. Was it all just a joke?’ he wondered, sobbing.

“Ekhem.”

Damian looked up and was startled to see a giant teddy bear in front of him.

“Hello,” the teddy bear said. “I’m here to deliver a message from a completely useless guy who wanted to say that he is really sorry and right now he’s crying like an idiot so he can’t face you.”

Damian blinked, his tears stopping as he recognised Ollie’s voice and he moved the teddy bear aside slightly to see his face, eyes red.

“I’m so sorry but there was an accident and a huge traffic and I couldn’t call you. I hope you will forgive me.” Ollie said with a small, sad smile.

He was drenched from head to toe and Damian felt his heart burst with affection. He pulled the boy nearer and kissed him on the lips. “Of course, I will,” he said with a huge smile.

And so… they were officially boyfriends now.

The next time a note appeared on Damian’s locker again.

**Hope you can come to**  
my football match tomorrow  
PS: Pls come and support me babe~

Damian blushed and nearly jumped out of his skin when loud laughter and chattering sounded behind him.

He turned to see Ollie walking by with his football friends and let out a small yeep when Ollie turned back to meet his gaze.

Ollie smiled and waved, light pink on his cheeks and Damian watched him in adoration, giving a small wave back.

Of course Damian went. It's his boyfriend's game!

He watched proudly, cheering with the crowd each time Ollie scored. And they won! Their school team won! Ollie’s team won!

Damian rushed down to the field, wanting to give Ollie a celebratory hug and maybe a kiss?

But he found people surrounding Ollie, congratulating him and he smiled, wanting to let them have their fun so he moved to leave the field.

A hand caught his wrist and he glanced back to see Ollie staring at him in awe. “You came…” Ollie breathed out.

He leaned down and pulled Damian towards him, kissing him deeply. Damian blushed hotly and buried his face in Ollie’s shirt, ignoring how sweaty the football player was. “What was that for?”

“Nothing. I just adore you.” Ollie grinned at Damian’s embarrassed whine.

A week later, there was something else taped to Damian’s locker. He recognised Ollie’s handwriting saying…

**Lift me.**

With Ollie’s trademark cap drawing so Damian touched it and was surprised to hear a beep. He opened the packet to find a phone instead and he gaped at it as another beep sounded. He opened the messaging app to find 4 messages from Ollie.

**_Ollie_ **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!**

**………………..**

**I’ll see you later today?**

**If you want……**

**I have something important to ask you** ,,,, >.> <.< ^_^;; ^///////^

**_Damian_ **

**Ok see you at the flag pole? 3pm?**

At 3 pm, Damian was waiting at the flagpole, fiddling with his new phone and testing the buttons.

“Hey…”

Ollie looked oddly nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck while the other hand started gesturing. “Sooooo, the school dance is coming up and I was wondering if you would…… go with me?”

Damian’s heart thudded in his chest and he smiled brightly. “S-Sure!”

“Awesome!”

The day of the school dance came and Ollie was ready, buttoning the cuffs of his rented suit.

Damian too was ready his mother taking pictures of how handsome he looked in his shirt and suspenders.

“Ding, Dong!~”

“Oh! That must be him!” Damian’s mom squealed. “Enjoy your dance, sweetheart!”

Ollie texted Damian, saying he’s here and when Damian came out, Ollie’s whole face softened in adoration and fondness.

“H-hey…” Damian said softly, peeking out from under his eyelashes as he fiddled with his hands.

Ollie reached out and took one of Damian’s hands, pressing it to his lips. “You look amazing.”

Damian blushed, mouth dropping open to an oh. He cupped Ollie’s cheek, shyly as he said. “Can you believe it? All of this started with a note.”

His free hand clutched in the front of his shirt. “It feels impossible.”

Ollie’s thumb brushed over his knuckles lovingly. “The best things. They often seem impossible.” He looked up at Damian and said sincerely. “We must be the two luckiest people alive.”

They went to the dance, Damian dragging Ollie to the dance floor the minute they arrived. After some embarrassing dance moves later, there was an announcement.

Our boy is the Crown Prince!!

“What?” Ollie said, shocked.

Damian smirked, having convinced his friends to vote for Ollie and he pressed a kiss to Ollie’s cheek before shoving him up to get his crown.

He could see it in Ollie’s eyes how pleased he is and couldn’t hide his smile. Martha was the Crown Princess and while Damian was happy for her, he was a little disappointed that he wasn’t the first to slow dance with Ollie and he had to share Ollie for the night.

Around them couples were starting to dance and he could see Martha whispering to Ollie and he wondered what they were up to as they have not started dancing yet.

Ollie approached Damian and took his hand, leading him to the middle of the dance floor. “The Queen said she’d be mad if we didn’t dance first.” Ollie grinned and Damian melted, looking over Ollie’s shoulder to give Martha a grateful smile.

“So…” Ollie’s low voice dragged his attention back to the beautiful man in front of him who was so close that he could see the golden flecks in his eyes, making his heart speed up in his chest. “Come on baby. Let’s _dance._ ”

Martha watched them dance, pleased with herself and a smile grew on her face. Unbeknownst to her, there was someone watching her.

“Fuck.” Alexandria whispered to herself as she watched the beautiful auburn gal who was rightfully crowned Princess.

Martha turned and caught her eye, smile brightening and Alex blushed when the smaller girl moved towards her. “Care for a dance, sweetheart?” Martha purred, holding out a hand.

Alex accepted and they twirled the night away, the start of a beautiful love.

As for Damian and Ollie? Well, they lived happily ever after. And it all started with a bit of courage and a note.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Pls support all the artists that started this whole comic on Tumblr!


End file.
